


I want to stay, and do that again!

by Remlundskan



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Love, PWP, That's it, There Might be Feelings Involved, that's all you're getting, there is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: I had to make another version of my 'one last fuck'-deal, because damn it, these two need it!So.....It's almost time to go. But only after one last fuck.





	I want to stay, and do that again!

Monty didn't want to leave. He didn't know why, exactly, it wasn't just because of the sex, although the sex had been awesome, but he knew that he did not want to leave. He had fun with Win, he could be someone else with Win, someone who didn't have to be all cocky and tough-as-nails, someone who didn't need to hide who he was.

But time couldn't give two fucks about what Monty wanted. It kept on ticking, reminding him that he had to leave soon.

But how could he? With Win looking so absolutely fucking delicious. How could he just get up and leave such a beautiful creature? He couldn't!

At least not without one last fuck. 

"I want you!"

Considering that he'd had trouble expressing himself properly when they first started this, saying those words was a huge thing for Monty. He hadn't been able to say it that first time they met. He had barely been able to say it the second time, or the third. By now, though? The words came as natural as asking what time it was.

Winston gave him a look that seemed to convey that he wouldn't be able to walk properly for a week after this, but he nodded, nonetheless.

"Just be cool, ok? I'm a bit sore. Go slow!"

Slow? Monty wasn't sure he knew how to go slow. He was horny; he wanted to fuck Win, what was the big deal?

Right! Sure! Winston might get hurt. They'd been at it all weekend, it would only make sense that Win would be sore, Monty had done things to his sweet ass that he didn't even know existed. Ok, so... Monty would go slow. How hard could it be?

Well, it might help if he knew how to start. He wasn't really used to going slow. He was more of a fuck hard-cum hard-leave fast kind of guy.

Win gave a chuckle, as if he knew what Monty was thinking, and started to move around on the bed, to lie on his stomach, but Monty's hand shot out before he could stop it.

"No!"

"What's wrong?"

"I want... I wanna see your face, ok?"

Monty felt his cheeks burn, having surprised even himself with that, but the look that he got from Win was almost enough to calm him down.

Almost, but not quite. His heart was pounding in his chest. What the hell made him say that? What the hell kind of pussy move was that?!  
It was unreal, how fast Win had become so important to him, someone to talk to about things... Montgomery had never had that, with anyone.

Winston made him want things... feel things...try things... Things he had never tried or felt or wanted before.

And it scared him. If he was being honest with himself; it scared him shitless. But, he was willing to give it a shot. What was the worst thing that could happen, right?

Ok, yeah, maybe not right this second, but after a few more weekends like this, maybe...

The thought made him bold and he leaned down to gently bite Win's bottom lip, licking it almost apologetically as he lifted the other boy's legs up on his shoulders. He kissed him, deeply, exploring the inside of Win's mouth with his tongue, trying to see how many teeth he would be able to count before Win's tongue got in the way.

Somehow, he managed to reach out and find the jar of lube without even looking, or breaking the kiss. It felt pretty nice, this slow thing, and the tiny whimpers he got from Win wade it so much sweeter.

Monty wade sure his fingers were properly lubed up before he used them, wanting Win to enjoy this was much as he himself would. He leaned back up a bit, Win's legs trembling slightly on his shoulders, to be able to watch as his fingers moved in and out of Win's hole, becoming drunk on the noise the other boy was making.

It was fascinating, watching his own fingers get swallowed up like that and he thought about adding another one, just to see what kind of result that would get, but he was interrupted by Winston.

"Now, Monty... fuck... please, now..."

Monty made sure to take it slow, sliding back inside his beautiful boy like he was slipping on a glove, inch by inch, then sliding out, and then back inside. It felt like his whole body was buzzing, slowly going in and out, slowly driving them both insane.  
Nothing had ever felt so good!

Monty could feel everything on fifty different levels; Winston's legs on his shoulders, Winston's face, so flushed and so beautiful, his eyes staring at Monty, into his very soul, his hands holding on to Monty's arms so hard that Monty worried for a second about potential bruises, and then promptly decided that he didn't care.

He wanted to have this for the rest of his miserable life.

In and out. Out, and back in. He reached down to stroke Win's cock, moving his hand only slightly harder, and just a little bit faster than his thrusts. Win was moaning Monty's name in a way he hadn't done before, a slight quiver in his voice. Monty wanted to say something back, but he couldn't think. There were fireworks exploding in his head and instead of talking, he swooped in for another kiss, pushing himself in over and over, until he couldn't control himself any longer and somehow, Win's arms were around his neck, and he was leaning his forehead against Win's, holding on to him like he was a drowning man gasping for breath and he could hear, clear as day, that Winston said his name, mere seconds before Monty's whole world exploded and he couldn't stop a moan as he came, violently, like he hadn't been allowed to cum for decades, and someone (might have been him) said Win's name, over and over, until he couldn't remember what speech was anymore.

When his brain started working again, he was lying next to Win on the bed, trying to slow down his breathing.

"Well... Fuck!"

Win managed two whole words. Monty was impressed, and 2% disappointed in himself that he hadn't rendered the boy speechless. If anything, he was the one who lost the capacity to speak.

So that's what it was like to have your head actually exploding out through your dick.

He turned his head and looked at Win, who met his eyes with a small smile.

"Did I hurt you?"

Winston shook his head no, and Monty relaxed completely. He had never felt more at peace with himself than he did right now, right here, with this boy.

"Can i see you again?"

It was difficult to say who was more stunned by the question, Winston for hearing it, or Monty for actually asking. He wasn't asking for a date or anything, there was no way he was going public with this, but he couldn't stand the thought of never seeing Win again, of never having this again. He just didn't know how to express that without making a complete ass of himself.

Winston frowned a bit, and Monty was preparing himself for the worst.

"I don't like doing things on the down-low", he said, obviously choosing his words carefully, "but... I am willing to make an exception."

So, Monty thought to himself, as he leaned closer for one more kiss, this is what it's like... It's not half bad!

They didn't make any actual plans for another weekend before Monty left, but there would be plenty of time, and plenty of texts, to do that.

it's not like they would never see each other again.


End file.
